Alkali metal hydrides have been prepared by reacting a dispersion of the alkali metal in heavy oils with hydrogen at high temperatures, e.g. 300.degree. to 400.degree. C., and high pressures, e.g. 100 to 150 psi. Such methods are disadvantageous in that expensive equipment is required to accommodate the severe conditions of reaction and the process utilizing hydrogen under high pressure presents hazards. For some purposes, as in manufacture of pharmaceuticals, the hydride must be free of oil residue and the complete removal of such residues is tedious and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,218 discloses a method of making alkali metal hydrides, especially sodium hydride, at low temperatures and atmospheric hydrogen pressure whereby sodium and a reactive aromatic or olefinic compound capable of forming a naphthalide type of anion and hydrogen are contacted in the presence of a Titanium IV catalyst. The patent identifies naphthalene and phenanthrene, among others, as suitable reactive organic compounds. High proportions of the organic reactant are used, exemplary amounts exceed the amount of alkali metal, as the method involves the formation of intermediate naphthalide-type compounds that react with hydrogen in the presence of the titanium catalyst.